Another Day, Another Planet
by Trekkie Lizard
Summary: the third story in my Liz and SG1 series The gentle waves crashed upon the shore, a soft breeze blew, and yet no sign of anyone’s presence upon the sand. Where was their good friend? What had happened to him?
1. Getting the Mission

A group of five good friends stood, waiting to enter a dark door. It creaked open slowly, and a bald man beckoned them inside. They entered, three of them standing at attention, the other two just standing tall. They were told to be seated, so they took their seats, looking down upon their folders.  
  
PR2-108 was the planet in question at today's meeting. That's were they were going, this group of friends, through the 'gate, and to this planet. It was a warm planet with purple sand and a pink sky. Deep blue waves appeared, in the pictures, to be crashing gently on the beach. There were no expected inhabitants, at least none that were detected.  
  
Once the meeting was done, and they understood it was a simple recon to see if there were any useful minerals. The team geared up and went through the wavy blue event horizon.  
  
After they arrived, they split up into their usual groups, the tall Jaffa taking point and scouting ahead, the space monkey and new comer looking for signs of life, and the colonel and smart scientist looking for useful minerals.  
  
The stiff purple sand was laced with many different minerals that could be used against their enemy, the goa'uld. The sand held no signs of life, so Dr. Jackson and Lt. Tucker continued on, walking closer to the shore to gaze at the light green rocks. Jack got closer to the water and squatted.  
  
He tilted his head, thinking he had seen something, perhaps a fish. He was about to turn around and tell Daniel when everything became dark and he saw no more. 


	2. Where is the Colonel?

Author's Note: Sorry for the shortness of the chapters, I'll try to make them longer.  
  
Hearing a splash of water, Liz turned towards the sound. There was nothing there. No marks on the sand, no wet earth, nothing.  
  
"Did you hear that?" she asked her friend Daniel.  
  
He looked up from the interesting rock in his hands, "I'm sorry, what?"  
  
"I asked if you heard that", Liz said, wondering what she had heard.  
  
He shook his head and quickly changed the subject, "I think this could be some sort of language."  
  
Smiling, she asked jokingly, "Are we going to be taking rocks home again?"  
  
He laughed and nodded, "Yep, probably so."  
  
They started packing it up slowly so they wouldn't have to rush this time. When their packs were getting full, Carter came over to them.  
  
"Hey, have you seen the Colonel?" she asked the duo.  
  
"Nope", Daniel said simply, looking at another rock carefully before setting it in his bag with care.  
  
"I thought I heard a splash earlier, but there was nothing there", Liz shrugged.  
  
Sam looked as if she was remembering something uncomfortable, but she shrugged it off. Teal'c was apprised of the missing friend and they began to search for him.  
  
The gentle waves crashed upon the shore, a soft breeze blew, and yet no sign of anyone's presence upon the sand. Where was their good friend? What had happened to him? 


	3. Trying to get Back to the Team

Author's Note: Another chapter for me!  
  
Jack was lying on his back on a cold, wet floor. The last thing he remembered was kneeling beside the water. He could remember how he thought he saw something in it, and he was going to ask Daniel about it, but that's when the memories stop. Was he somehow taken over by whatever it was he saw in the water?  
  
Looking around, he saw a cloaked creature in the corner, "Hey, where am I? What happened to my team?"  
  
The figure replied in a muffled voice, "You and your team invaded my sector, by capturing you; I intend to warn them to leave at once. I do not wish harm, but if you do not leave, you will most certainly die."  
  
"Couldn't you have just come up there and told us that without capturing me?" Jack asked, angry.  
  
"No, I am unable to venture to the surface, it is deadly to me. I must survive under the water now. Your people will leave without you and you will stay with me, alone on this planet", the voice countered, deepening in sound.  
  
Jack almost laughed, "They're not going to leave. They won't, not until they find out what happened to me."  
  
"Then they will die from their own foolishness", the voice said, obviously trying to end the conversation.  
  
Jack, however, wouldn't let it drop, "They will not leave. They will find me. What then? Will you capture us all?"  
  
"If I must", the voice replied, indifferent.  
  
"Then you know what will happen?" Jack asked, pausing for effect, "More people from our world will come, and more and more until we are found, or word of what happened to us is known."  
  
The voice did not respond. He seemed content to just sit there in silence. Was he even paying attention to what the Colonel was saying to him? Could he even comprehend the impending doom that will crash down upon him?  
  
Frustrated, Jack ran his hands through his wet hair. Wait.how did his hair get wet? How did he end up down here anyways?  
  
"Let me go," he paused, thinking out his plan, "And I can assure you that we will leave at once and never return."  
  
"If you are not the leader of your world, how can you assure such a thing?" the alien sounded slightly intrigued.  
  
"I have connections, strong connections", Jack said, repeating himself.  
  
The alien sounded like he sighed, "No. It is not sufficient. Others can still come."  
  
"Then bury your gate!" Jack shouted.  
  
"Will that ensure that no others will venture here?" the alien asked, sounding if he truly did not know that that would, indeed, work.  
  
"Yeah", Jack said, toning down a bit. 


	4. What Happened?

Author's Note: I know, another really short chapter.  
  
The next thing he knew, he was being awoken by Carter, "Sam, what happened? Where are we?"  
  
"I was hoping you could tell us what happened to you, Jack. We're on PR2-108, and you just appeared, after being missing for nearly 12 hours", she said, worried about her CO.  
  
"108? 12 hours?" Jack sounded confused.  
  
Daniel walked up, "We're ready to go, Sam."  
  
The team gathered up their packed gear and stepped through the gate, which disappeared once they were through. Upon arrival back at the SGC, they were met by General Hammond.  
  
"What made you so late in returning, SG-1?" he asked in his concerned way.  
  
"Well, sir, Colonel O'Neill went missing, and he apparently does even remember going to the planet", Sam reported, regarding her confused and dazed CO.  
  
Hammond looked worried, "Report to the infirmary and we will debrief in one hour."  
  
The team nodded and headed to the infirmary. 


	5. A Brief Debrief

"I'm worried about your loss of memory and time, Colonel", Hammond commented as the team was settling in.  
  
"But sir, Doc Fraiser cleared me. We can go on another mission anytime you need", Jack said, thinking that General Hammond was going to ground them.  
  
He nodded, "I know, Colonel. That's why I want you to take the rest of the day off and write your reports. Have them to me by tomorrow morning when I will have another mission for you."  
  
Jack smiled the widest smile he had in awhile. He was glad that General George Hammond was not going to ground them to the base and run all sorts of tests on Jack.  
  
They were dismissed and they all went to grab some food, after all, it had been awhile since they had eaten anything.  
  
They all grabbed a tray and sat down. Jack ate his food faster than they had ever seen before. He went back up to the line and got some pie for dessert. The rest of the team did the same once they had finished their trays.  
  
The looks in their eyes showed they were worried for the colonel. What had happened to him? Why couldn't he remember? They could only watch and hope he would be alright.  
  
After finishing quickly in the commissary and even eating a nice snack together, they all went their separate ways. Jack and Teal'c went to their respective rooms. Sam went to the lab to pull an all nighter. Liz and Daniel went to his place to look at the rocks until the wee hours of the morning. 


End file.
